blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Malik
This page focuses on the relationships between everyone and Malik. Ariel Malik and Ariel are close, but not as close as Malik is to Nichelle, Keith and how Ariel is with Demi and Grey. Ariel tries to give advice and stop Malik from getting in trouble, and Malik is grateful the majority of it when he isn't trying to overpower him and be in charge. He will also try to do activities with him and the group. Aubree Ever since Malik meet Aubree, he has been drawn to her from her vibes and energy. They quickly had a huge bond and are already close like they're the best of friends. When Aubree is mad or ready to attack, he's there for her, to either calm her down, or let her go and make sure she doesn't get jumped by anyone else. He loves spending time with her, dancing, playing games, and go out time after time. He doesn't think this friendship will end anytime soon. Demi Him and Demi have known each other for years. After the loss of his ex, he left for 3 months and came back to new people he didn't know, and Demi helped him through it. Him and Demi's relationship has never changed, and it's still going strong. Dex Malik and Dex have clicked since they FIRST met. Malik has always been there for Dex, even let him stay with him for awhile when he had nowhere to go. Dex has always thanked Malik for helping him, and has always returned the favor. Malik did have to HUGEST crush on Dex, but they're just amazing friends now. Frank Malik and Frank met through Mutual friends, but after a kissing incident at a concert where Frank cheated on his girlfriend by kissing him, Malik had an issue with Frank for a LONG time. He just recently came around to Frank, and they're cool now. Greyson Malik thinks Greyson is really cool and that they have a slight bond, meanwhile Greyson doesn't consider that he has a bond with Malik. Hailey When Malik met Hailey, they were super close, and did alot of stuff together. But when Hailey changed and became a slut, he kept his distance from her. But since her change to normal, they reconnected right where they left off, and it's no different from before the disconnect. Jade Jade and Malik are cousins. He always had her back since she was little. They went and competed in Total Drama together, and since they have been close. They talk every now and then, since they both have their own groups, and have an age difference. Jason Malik met Jason through Vincenzo. They quickly clicked, and Malik just thinks Jason is super cool, and really liked him at first when he found out Jason disliked Frank as well. Other than that, they're very cool. Josh Josh was Malik's best friend before Keith appeared in his life. They've been almost with each other after birth, since their birthdays are a day apart. They get each other, and understand each other. All they do is laugh and explore together. Even though he is closer to Keith now, Malik still makes time for Josh anyday when Josh doesn't leave town. Justin Malik and Justin used to be super close years ago. They even formed a group with three other people, and they used to joke and laugh around each other all the time. Now Justin things he's too good for any of them, including Malik, so they barely talk as of today. Keith Malik and Keith have been the best of friends since they were little. Malik considers Keith his ideal best friend, because he's always there for him, loyal to him, gives him advice, and will stick up for him when needed. They have had sexual tension in the past, and almost had sex once. But the only thing that's ever happened so far is a kiss. Macey Maya They, more so Malik, clicked with Maya because he loved her don't-give-a-fuck attitude, and it drawn him to her. They've been good friends since, and he clings to her ALOTTT because he thinks she's super cool. Nichelle Nichelle is one of Malik's best friends. They have been friends shorter than Malik and Keith, but they're just as close. Nichelle is always busy, but she always makes time for those close to her, Malik being one of them. Rose Steven Malik and Steven have a very flirtatious and playful relationship, Steven hints at him alot that he'd like to have fun with him, however never gets the chance dude to Malik always being in another relationship before he can even try. However, these days Malik isn't fond of Steven due to Steven's decision to date Malik's mother of his children, Tiffany. Since then, he's been cold with Steven. Taja Malik's other best friend. She's more closer to Nichelle and Keith, but she will still make sure Malik is ok and will be there for him when she needs to be there. Tank Malik and Tank went back and forward. They used to hate each other, but now they have had a mutual attractions towards each other. unfortunately, they are both currently in a relationship. Tiffany Tiffany is Malik's show love. He first met her during a show called: Total Drama: ShowDown, where it was basically a modeling competition. Tiffany placed third, and Malik got second place. By the time they made it to Total Drama: The Challenge, their spark grew and by the end of it, were dating. When they both competed in L'Île des Défis Extrêmes(tranlated into English as Island of Extreme Challenges or Total Drama Island), Malik finally told Tiffany that he loved her, and by the end of it they were officially dating. Malik, again got second, but this time Tiffany won first place by a vote of 8-6. In Ciné Défis Extrêmes(Or Cinema Extreme Challenges/Total Drama Action), Tiffani and Malik competed again. After this, they had two children, but broke up last year. Vincenzo Vincenzo is Malik's current fiancee. He won Malik over after him constantly ignoring him to be faithful towards Tiffany. They have been together for almost a year now. Category:Everyone Relationships Category:Everyone